


i like that you can see it

by Ship_theboybands



Category: SKAM (TV)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-27
Updated: 2017-04-27
Packaged: 2018-10-24 17:09:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,093
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10746144
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ship_theboybands/pseuds/Ship_theboybands
Summary: Noora’s lips are painted red. Noora’s hair is fair and soft and the same colour as her face, and she is wearing that top that shows off her collar bones. She’s doing that thing where she talks to everyone but doesn’t actuallytalkto anyone- flitting around the room and smiling big and getting this distant, glazed over look on her face every now and then.Eva doesn’t think anybody else notices.





	i like that you can see it

It’s a bit like all the other parties, but different.

Fairy lights stuck to the walls with duct tape, bowls of colourful sweets tipped over, a lack of places to sit and a half empty beer can balancing precariously on a bookshelf. Vilde is wearing something pink, and her and Chris Berg are taking shots off the kitchen counter, laughing with some boys from third year. Sana’s talking to Isaak in the corner, the two of them pulling bitchy faces until they burst into sudden laughter, the sound of it drifting over the screeching and chatter and the music. It’s a bit like all the other parties.

Noora’s lips are painted red. Noora’s hair is fair and soft and the same colour as her face, and she is wearing that top that shows off her collar bones. She’s doing that thing where she talks to everyone but doesn’t actually _talk_ to anyone- flitting around the room and smiling big and getting this distant, glazed over look on her face every now and then. Eva doesn’t think anybody else notices.

Noora’s wearing those jeans. Eva wants to thread her fingers through the loops at her waist and tug- watch the surprised expression on her face.

“I’m not drinking tonight,” Eva says. Because it’s a bit like all the other parties, but it’s different, somehow. Jonas is flirting with a girl in a tie dye shirt and Eva’s heart doesn’t hurt at all.

“Oh,” Noora turns to face her, spinning on the bar stool to face her. “Okay. Why?” Casual. Easy, a hint of a smile on her lips.

Eva watches Noora’s fingers worry at the bracelet on her wrist, twisting the charm around and around and around. All of the girls had pitched in to get her something special for her birthday last month, and the silver looks ridiculously good against her skin. Her creamy, delicate wrist and her nails bitten, she’s tugging just a little too hard to be idle.

“I dunno, I think I’m over it. The whole, drinking till I puke, feeling good then crying thing. At least for this evening,” Eva smiles, easy.

And the hooking up with strangers and blacking out and feeling grimy and bruised and a little ashamed the next day. Eva isn’t so much an alcoholic as she lacks impulse control and loves the taste of peach schnapps. But sometimes drinking makes her feel carefree and bubbly and delightful and sometimes it turns her into the most insecure, self-centred version of herself who needs to be carried home and not left alone.

Noora shrugs, and smiles. Okay. 

“Well, you know that I haven’t really. Since everything with, uhm…” She clears her throat, looks at the counter, and visibly gears herself up to say it. Eva feels very, very angry and then gets a hold of herself.

“I know. Yeah.”

Eva doesn’t hate many people, and thinks she’s quite an empathetic person. If she ever ran into William’s brother in the street she thinks she might physically beat him until her firsts were bloody. It’s a thought she entertains sometimes, and it frightens her a little bit. She turns back to Noora, pacifist, strong and soft in a way that seems to come completely natural to her. She smells like that vanilla body mist she keeps in her bag and sprays sometimes at school.

Eva takes a seat on the barstool next to her, watches her look out at the party, then back at the counter- watches her eyes flick up to Eva’s face, then down again. She tugs and tugs and tugs at the charm, opens her mouth to say something light and sweet or funny and biting, something she’s having to drag out of her. Eva reaches over and covers Noora’s fingers with her own, stopping the movement gently. A little breathy laugh from Noora.

“Sorry, I didn’t realise I was doing that.”

“You’re uncomfortable.” Eva observes. 

The fairy lights start flashing a bit more frantically. Magnus yanks the aux cord out of whoever’s phone had been playing, and starts blasting that new Drake song, and all of their friends start to dance. 

“I’ve not had a very good week,” Noora says quietly. She twists their hands so that they’re laced together. Noora has very soft hands, and Eva is self-conscious about the dry skin on her knuckles. 

“I’ve noticed.” 

Noora gets all shut off and cheerful when she’s feeling bad, turns inwards in this quiet, calm way that doesn’t draw attention to herself. Eva keeps looking at Noora’s face, and Noora keeps looking out at their friends. Eva can hear them all shouting the lyrics, but it’s like the party’s happening somewhere very far away. It’s different. Everything feels different.

“You noticed?”

She feels brave, suddenly.

“I always notice you.”

Noora finally looks away from their friends. Her pretty eyebrows are high on her forehead- a bit startled. The corners of her mouth tip up a little, ready to laugh it off. Eva doesn’t laugh. Just keeps looking at her face, and Noora keeps looking back, and her features soften out just a little bit, and she looks back at their hands.

“I, uh,” She pulls their linked hands closer. Eva feels her heart jump into her throat a little bit, feels it beating away behind her eyes.

“I notice you noticing me.”

Eva makes a little noise without meaning to, at Noora’s voice deep and breathy, and her thumb rubbing slow on the back of Eva’s hand, the way she looks up at her, from underneath her lashes. She looks like a painting. She looks devastatingly real. Eva wants to bundle her up and protect her and make her moan. She swallows. Looks at the juncture on the inside of Noora’s elbow. Looks back up into her eyes.

It’s not a bad party. Everyone seems to be having a lovely time. Madhi and Even burst through the door with more drinks, and everybody cheers. Eva pulls Noora out onto into the hallway- where it’s quiet and she can hear and feel the hot breath and the nervous glances- and presses her lean body against the cream wall, and runs her hands down her arms and over her thighs, and the lights are flashing slow, on for three seconds, then off for three seconds. Eva’s ribs are shaking, and her skin is fuzzing, and her thoughts are going too fast in her head, and she wonders if this is really happening.

And then she presses her lips to the warm skin of Noora’s neck.

**Author's Note:**

> title is a girlpool song "is it pourin out my body, my nervous aching- i like that you can see it"


End file.
